Capital Crusaders
by JerichoSydal
Summary: John and Amata are chased out of the Vault together and make a new life in the Capital Wasteland. A few plot twists. Character designs are on my page. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews i have the more it pushes me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

John had opened the Vault door. His life and everything he knew had been stripped away and now he had to escape the Vault and make a new life in the wasteland. The door slid open and he was about to walk out when he heard his crush and best friend behind him.

"Oh my god! You actually opened it!" said Amata.

"You did it! You opened the door! My god, I almost didn't believe it was possible," said Amata. John looked at Amata.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," said John.

"No, you didn't need me. If anyone can survive out there, it's you," said Amata .

"Why don't you come with me?" asked John.

"It's temping, but… my place is here. The Vault needs me more than you do. I'm the only one who has a chance to talk some sense into my father," said Amata. John smile disappeared.

"Listen, if you do catch up with your dad, tell him I'm sorry. For… you know, Jonas, and my father, and everything. Goodbye," said Amata.

Everything he had was stripped away from him, and now his crush and best friend, the one who got him through everything, was gone to. His entire life in the Vault didn't matter anymore, for all of it was gone. He looked back at Amata.

"You got me through a lot down here. You were always a good friend," said John. He walked over to her and placed a passionate, loving kiss on her lips. Amata looked shocked, but happy.

"For luck," said John. John proceeded to walk toward the outside world, when the door behind him flew open and the Overseer and four guards came through the door with 10mm's, all aimed at John.

John had his pistol ready. He knew he was too far away to make a run for it, but he wasn't about to surrender to a man that had beat Amata and tried to kill him.

"John, let Amata go and put down your weapon, and we may let you live," said the Overseer in a calm fashion. The guards had itchy trigger fingers and were ready to shoot at John the second the Overseer gave the order

"If you think I'm going to surrender to a maniac and a murderer, you are sadly mistaken," said John, aiming his pistol at the Overseer.

John was outnumbered and knew that he only had one shot before they all shot at him. John would take out the Overseer before his death, for he had destroyed everything John had, and John would take the Overseer to hell with him.

"You have made a grave error in judgment I am afraid. Guards!" yelled the Overseer. The security force were all about to shoot John, when Amata stepped in front of them.

"Move Amata! We must not allow this traitor to escape!" yelled the Overseer.

"He's not holding me hostage! Why can't you just let him go?" yelled Amata.

"For the safety of the Vault, I can't do that," said the Overseer. The guards still focused on John.

"I see you haven't told her yet Overseer," said John. The Overseer gave John and angry look.

"About how the Vault was opened before. I saw the scouting reports," said John. The Overseer looked angrier than John had ever seen him.

"What! So all of this is a lie!" yelled Amata. She couldn't believe that everything was a lie. Everything about the Vault never opening, was a lie.

"Move Amata! I must deal with this traitor!" yelled the Overseer. Amata didn't move.

"You will have to go through me to get to him!" yelled Amata.

"Amata, why must you be so stubborn!" yelled the Overseer.

"I must not let the Vault be jeopardized! So be it. I will go through my own daughter to keep the Vault safe!" yelled the Overseer.

John had lowered his gun. He was baffled that the Overseer had said that. The guards were reluctant, but did as the Overseer said. Not all of the guards were as sick or crazy as Mack.

"Are you really going to kill me for this daddy," said Amata.

"I'm… I'm afraid I have to," said the Overseer.

"Please daddy don't do this!" yelled Amata. He was hesitating to give the command. His hand was raised, but he wouldn't put it down. Amata could still feel some bit of humanity left inside of him. The guards looked at the Overseer somewhat puzzled and waiting for orders. The Overseer dropped his hand and sighed, defeated.

"Sir?" asked Officer Richards.

John viewed this the wrong way. He dove at Amata and tackled her and shot the Overseer three times in the chest. The guards looked shocked and confused.

"Overseer!" yelled one of the guards. John picked Amata up.

"We've got to go!" John yelled as he pulled Amata to the exit.

"No!" yelled Amata. The guards stood there looking at each other, not knowing what their orders were. They seemed to forget that he was just shot by John.

"Just shoot both of them!" yelled a guard. John grabbed Amata and ducked behind some cover near the door.

"He wasn't going to shoot me!" yelled Amata as the guards were firing at them.

"Think they know that?" said John. John shot some rounds at the guards. One guard made his way to the control panel to try and close the door. John looked up and saw him messing with the panel. John shot with great precision and shot the man in the throat, but the guards job was done and the door was starting to close.

"Go!" yelled John. Amata thought for a second. This would be the last time she got to see the Vault. She didn't get much thinking time before John grabbed her and threw her through the door. John then jumped in, but got shot in the back.

"Ah shit!" yelled John. John fell to his knees as the door closed behind him.

"Damn that hurts!" yelled John. He had his hand on his back. He was able to grip it with his finger tips and pull it out. It was just a surface wound.

"At least it just stuck," said John. He looked at Amata who was sitting on the ground. The ground felt hard and to him. It was rough and hard. He wondered if this was what the new world would be like.

"You okay?" asked John. Amata looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You shot my father, I just got dragged out of the only home I ever had, and i'm going into a wasteland to make a new life. No! I'm not in a good mood!" yelled Amata.

"I thought he was going to shoot you," said John.

"Well he wasn't! And you shot him!" yelled Amata. John felt bad. He only shot the Overseer to save Amata, not saying he didn't enjoy it.

"I only wantted you to be safe," said John.

"Well good job dragging me into this hell hole!" yelled Amata. John was feeling worse. He had just pissed off his best friend beyond anything he had seen her before. He noticed that she was crying. Now he was mad at himself.

"Stu..." John silenced himself before he angered Amata even more.

"What?" asked Amata.

"We need to get going," said John.

"Fine. Lets go," said Amata. Amata got up and the duo made their way to the door. John knew it would take a while for Amata to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Amata stepped into the outside world and were nearly blinded by the sudden flash of bright light. Once their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they could see all of the Capital Wasteland. The horizon was filled with destroyed buildings. They stared at the post-apocalyptic world jaw-dropped. They could see a large tower on the horizon, and wondered if they would ever go that far. John looked down and saw the town below filled with destroyed houses. Amata looked to the east and saw a giant piece of metal. The war ravaged world seemed like hell. Even the air seemed like a poisonous fume.

"We should probably sit down and get a plan ready," said Amata. John agreed. They sat down on a near by rock and started to talk.

"What supplies do we have?" asked Amata.

"I have fifteen stimpaks, three Vault suits, a pistol with 200 rounds, a baseball bat, a BB gun, and a baton," said John. John threw Amata the baton and BB gun. She put the baton at her side and wield the BB gun. She didn't seem to care that she couldn't kill much with a BB gun.

"What do you have?" asked John.

"Three bottles of water," said Amata.

"We should check out the old town for supplies," said John.

"Good idea," said Amata. The two walked down the old destroyed road and into Springvale. John wondered if Amata was still mad at him. She hadn't looked at him since they started walking. He figured he wasn't goin to take the chance and kept walking. John came to an old blue storage unit and opened it to see what was inside.

"Found something," said John. Amata walked over.

"Some frage grenades and whatever this stuff is," said John. John pulled out some odd looking containers with liquid in them.

"They could be useful. keep it," said Amata.

"You search the two on the left and I'll take the right," said Amata.

John found a cabinet in the first house and opened it to find some bobby pins as well as scotch, whiskey, and vodka. John decided he would have a drink later. Amata found an old food storage unit that had some soup and three steaks. It didn't look appetizing, but it was food. John went to the next house to found a safe that was locked. He picked the lock to find three more of the odd-looking cases he had found before. He also found also found some buffout and mentats drugs. He thought that because he had found so many drugs in this safe, could the odd looking cases be drugs to? He also found a .32 caliber pistol with ten rounds. He then found a small burlap bag that had ten bottle caps inside. He wondered why they were kept in a bag. Amata's search of the last house found nothing.

The duo met up in the center of town and went through the supplies.

"I found a pistol with ten rounds. Take it. You need it more than me," said John.

"I also found some drugs by the looks of it, and some alcohol. Then I found some bottle caps inside of this little bag," said John.

"It must be useful to keep it in a bag. Keep it," said Amata.

"I found some food. That's it," said Amata. John sighed.

Amata looked up to see more houses on the top of the hill.

"Let's both check those out," said Amata. John looked at them and nodded his head. The two made their way up the hill and searched the remaining houses to find nothing but some scotch and whiskey.

"Well that's it," said Amata. John shook his head. He looked up and saw an old school. It looked creepy, but maybe it had valuable supplies.

"We should check out that old school," said John. Amata got a bad vibe from that school.

"I don't know. It seems like a bad idea," said Amata.

"Come on. Let's go," demanded John. Amata sighed and went with him. They got to the door and Amata jumped when John grabbed the handle. The old school looked eerie. Amata felt that something bad was behind the door. She knew it.

"Are you coming?" asked John.

"I really don't like this John," said Amata.

"Let's try it," said John. Amata sighed and followed him in.

John opened the door and stepped inside with Amata and a chill ran up his spine. Amata tried to scream but nothing came out. The ceiling had hooks, stuck into bodies coming down from the ceiling. Their was a man on a mat nearby that was decapitated and completely ripped apart. Then they saw the small cage with bones and body parts thrown inside. It was all such a bloody mess. What was this hideous place? Who, or _what_, could do this? The room was dark and blood was all over the floor. John started to hear foot steps. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Amat

"We need to go," said John as he reached for the door.

Amata went out first and as John was about to step out, he saw a face. It had a handlebar mustache and a warhawk hair style. His face was rough and mean and he looked ready to kill. John and Amata didn't look. They just ran outside and ran as far as they could from the school. They eventually ran all the way to Springvale and they both sat down near a wall. They were breathing deeply. John clutched Amata's head to his chest. She didn't seem to mind. Maybe she had forgotten about the Overseer in their near death experience. John let go.

"I remember reading the scouting reports. It said there was civilization near here somewhere. It looked like a giant piece of metal in the picture," said John. Amata remembered what she had seen on the horizon. That had to be the place.

"I think I know where it is. follow me," said Amata. She got up fast and started walking. John jumped up fast to catch up. They saw and old vending machine.

"Let's see what's in there," said John. He went over and started to examine it.

"I don't think you'll find anything," said Amata. John banged on the machine and three sodas dropped out. He handed one to Amata.

"Want one?" asked John. Amata nodded an took one.

"Let's sit down for a minute," said John. John and Amata sat on the curb and opened their sodas. They were warm, but refreshing. John wiped some sweat from his head. The two thought for a minute about what had happened to them today. It had all been pretty crazy.

"I don't blame you for killing my father," said Amata. John looked at her.

"Really?" asked John.

"You didn't know. I just wish you could've seen that last bit of humanity in my father's eyes. I don't want to talk about it..." said Amata.

"Sorry," said John. Amata sighed. John didn't think she was fully over what he did.

Amata thought about her father. She remembered the last bit of humanity in his eyes. She remembered how warm they felt, when she suddenly got taken down from behind and heard gun shots. She was then yanked back up by her friend that tried to take her out of the Vault. She was getting angrier the more she thought about it. She decided to stop thinking about it. It was a bad idea to get mad at the person who was a good chance of survival in the god forsaken land. She still viewed John as a best friend and love interest, in spite of what he did.

They finished their drinks and got up. Amata saw a sign that said Megaton in big painted letters.

"Maybe we should follow the signs," said Amata. John remembered that the name of the settlement was megaton.

"Thats the place. I'm sure of it," said John. Amata looked at the sky and noticed it was getting late.

"We should hurry up," said Amata. John looked at his pipboy.

"3:37," said John. John ran up the path fast. Amata ran to catch up.

"Holy shit!" said John. Amata stopped dead to see that a giant ant was blocking their path. John pulled out his pistol. Amata was about to puul out the BB gun, but John stopped her.

"Use the .32," said John. She pulled out the thirty two instead.

"Alright, shoot," said John. They shot, but the ant suddenly ran toward them. John pulled out his bat and smacked it on the head. It phased it for a little bit. Long enough for Amata to empty the clip on the giant bug and killing it.

"Was the whole clip necessary?" asked John.

"Smart mouth," said Amata. John laughed. She reloaded.

"I thought we made a good team," said Amata.

"Me to," said John. They looked at each other for a moment. John almost got lost in her eyes before he snapped himself straight.

"Let's, uh, move," said John. Amata followed. They climbed over some rocks and stood on top of one rock that had was a large and looked at the city. It looked heavily fortified. There were two pillar like pieces of metal of the sides and a fan in the middle of the structure. They could tell that it went on for quite a way. It was probably a mile or two long. Maybe more.

"It looks amazing," said Amata.

"Probably better on the inside," said John who walked over to the giant structure. Amata caught up with him. The two heard a voice.

"Please... water..." The voice sounded weak. They looked over and saw a man sitting by a rock. He was almost camouflaged with the area around him. Maybe his outfit was supposed to be like that, but the two doubted it. It looked thrown together really. The two walked over to the man.

"Are you alright?" asked Amata.

"Oh, thank god. Someone new! I need water! Please! Water!" said the man. He sounded like he was about to pass out.

He had probably been out here for days.

"Here. Have this," said Amata.

"You... are you serious? I can't offer anything in exchange, you know. I can just have it? For free?" asked the man.

"Yes. You look like you need it more than us," said Amata. he took the bottle fast and downed it all without stopping.

"Water... Precious water... thank you! You're a saint!" said the man.

"Is this Megaton?" asked John.

"It's Megaton alright. They have everything you need. If you can pay for it," said the man.

"Thanks," said John who got up and started to walk away.

"Oh. What's your name?" asked John.

"It's Micky."

"Thanks," said Amata.

"No. Thank you. Both of you," said Micky. John and Amata walked in front of the structure. The wall seemed to go up as they approached. They saw a robot stnading outside of the city.

"Have a nice visit. Partners," said the robot. John looked up and saw a guard with a rifle pacing back and forth.

"Well. Let's see what's inside," said John. The duo walked into Megaton. Unsure of what they would find.

Author's notes:

My first chapters are usually short. They get a lot longer as I progress. READ AND REVIEW! I love to find out how I am doing.

_Jericho Sydal_


	3. Chapter 3

The duo walked in and noticed that Megaton was built around a crater. There were buildings that started at the center and traveled upward and connected to the walls. It was bustling with activity and John and Amata thought that this would be a good place to live. They looked down and saw a man that had on a cowboy hat and trench coat walk up to them.

"Well I'll be damned. You two are from that Vault! Vault 101! Ha ha! I ain't seen on of those jumpsuits in a long time," said the man.

"Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises. I don't know why, but I like you kids! Something tells me you two are alright! So welcome to Megaton! Just holler if you need something," said Lucas. His cloths were dirty and so was his face. His face was rough and had a thick beard.

"Nice town you got here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Amata. Lucas smiled.

"Friendly and well-mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you like," said Lucas.

"Right. Message received," said Amata. John was silent the entire time.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, is there anything i can help you with?" asked Lucas.

"I could use some directions around town," said Amata.

"Sure thing partner. What do you need to find?" asked Lucas. She knew that they needed someplace to stay for the night. She also needed to find a trading post.

"Where can I rent a bed? And where is a general store?" asked Amata. John was still silent the entire time. Amata and Lucas forgot he was there. John was just watching the two talk.

"You can get a bed at Moriarty's at the south end of town. Talk to Nova, she'll help you out. And Moira sells all kinds of stuff at her place, Craterside Supply. Take a guess where it is. Heh heh heh heh," said Lucas. Amata laughed back to be polite.

"Thank you. We'll be on our way now," said Amata.

"Have a good one," said Lucas. Amata walked down the crater and John followed her, but stopped when he got to Lucas.

"I almost forgot you were there, boy," said Lucas.

"I'm looking for my father. A middle-age guy. Maybe you've seen him?" asked John.

"Nope, sorry. I've got enough fires to put out in this place that I don't have time to keep tabs on every visitor. I'd ask around town," said Lucas. John sighed.

"Thanks anyway," said John.

"No problem," said Lucas.

John caught up with Amata.

"What took you so long?" asked Amata.

"Just had a question," said John. Amata didn't really care.

"We should probably get something to eat," said Amata.

"I still have that food we picked up at Springvale," said Amata.

"First we need to find a bed," said John.

"If you say so," said Amata. Amata looked up and saw something that made her want to get away as far a possible. It was an atomic bomb. It shocked them so much that they didn't even notice the two-headed skinless brahmin.

"Is that thing still active?" asked Amata. John's eyes got huge once he saw the bomb.

"Probably. Why would they build a city around a bomb? That makes no fucking sense," said John.

"Somebody should deactivate it," said Amata.

"We have bigger problems to worry about. Let's go," said John. Amata noticed that he seemed to be in a bad mood since they got here. She could see that his face turned into one of seriousness and purpose. He looked driven. What was he looking for? Amata just followed him and decided not to ask.

They went up some walkways and into Moriarty's Saloon.

They looked around for Nova. She handled the room and board. They heard a very rough voice.

"Aggh! Come on you piece of junk! Everyday it's the same damn thing..." said the rough voice. There was a loud banging.

"I told you Gob it ain't the radio. The Encalve station comes in fine. It's Galaxy News. Their signals been shit lately," said a women with short red hair and a skimpy light blue shirt with leggings. That was probably Nova.

"Stupid radio! Come on! Son of a bitch!" yelled the rough voice after multiple tries to get it to work.

"Why... Won't... You... Work?" yelled the voice, continuously banging on the radio. The duo walked over to Nova.

"Work! Come on! Work!" yelled the voice. More banging followed.

"Just give it up Gob," said Nova.

"Are you Nova?" asked Amata. Nova looked at Amata. She looked up and down Amata's body.

"Yeah," replied Nova.

"We're looking for a room," said John. Nova looked at him. The rough voice was yelling and banging again. An old man with grey hair came out and slapped the man in the head.

"Quit making so much damn noise Gob!" yelled the man.

"Sorry," said Gob. The grey-haired man stormed off mumbling to himself. The group went back to there conversation

"A room, and some company," said Nova. She looked at him with a sexual stare. John still maintained a calm serious face.

"Will run you 120 caps. Up front," said Nova.

"What if I said forget the company?" asked John. Nova's smile disappeared.

"120 caps still," said Nova. John sighed with disappointment.

"I don't have 120 caps," said John.

"Well you won't get anywhere with no money," said Nova. Amata walked over to John.

"What's up?" asked Amata.

"We don't have the money," said John.

"Maybe we could sell the drugs we found back in Springvale," said Amata. John nodded and smiled.

"Great idea. That Craterside Supply will probably buy them," said John. The duo then walked out of the bustling bar and made their way to Craterside Supply.

Once they got there, they saw a red haired girl in a jumpsuit. Not a Vault jumpsuit though, it said RobCo on it. She was sweeping the floors.

"Hey, I hear you two are those strays from the Vault! I haven't seen one of you for years!" said the women.

"We have some stuff to sell you," said John.

"Well let me see what you have, and I'm Moira."

John dumped the 7 drugs onto the counter and Moira exmained them.

"I'll give you 12 caps for each," said Moira.

"That only gives us 94 caps," said John.

"Trying to rent a room at Moriarty's?" said Moira.

"Tell you what, I'll pay for the rest of the costs if you work with me on my book," said Moira.

"You'll also recieve pay for your work," said Moira.

John couldn't argue with that. She would pay them for work and cover the costs of their room.

"Deal," said John.

"Great. Tommorow I would like for you to go to Super-Duper Mart and look around for food and medicine," said Moira.

"May I ask what the pay will be?" asked John.

"You keep what you find, and I'll give you some food when you get back," said Moira.

"Sounds like a deal," said John. John and Amata went back to Moriarty's with the 120 caps. John walked up to Nova and handed her the bag of caps.

"Still want some company?" asked Nova.

"No thanks," said John.

"Your loss," said Nova.

"You go up to the room if you want. I'm gonna stay down here for a bit," said John.

"Don't take to long. I don't like any of these people," said Amata.

"I just want to check things out," said John. He walked over and sat on a bar stool. A drunk man with blonde hair and a thin goatee walked up to him.

"Wanna buy me a drink?" asked the man.

"I'm broke," said John.

"Well you should buy me a drink sometime. My name's Dave."

"Maybe," said John. Another man with redish-brown hair walked up to John.

"What do you want?" asked Dave in an annoying tone.

"Is my brother bothering you?" asked the reddish-brrown haired man.

"Not really," said John.

"See I'm fine," said Dave.

"My name's Jake by the way," said the reddish-brown haired man.

"And I'm getting you out of here before you start throwing empty bottles at Gob again," said Jake.

"Who's Gob," asked John. A fleshy, zombie looking man behind the counter walked up to them.

"You want Somthing?" asked the man. John turned his head and flew back out of his seat when he saw the man.

"What the Fuck are you?" asked John. Dave was laughing hard.

"First time he ever saw a zombie," said Dave. Gob growled.

"I'm taking you home Dave," said Jake.

"Fine. We still got that whiskey in the fridge?" asked Dave.

"Yes but any more alchohol and you'll be unconsious at the Clinic with Doc Church," said Jake.

"I think I'm done for the night," said Dave. Dave got up and staggered out of the door with Jake following him.

John sat back up in his stool.

"So how did you get like that?" asked John.

"Well not all of the people on earth got to wind up in a nice cushy vault. Some of us got stuck out here and got eaten alive by the radiation. We age alot slower though, some ghoul's were alive before the war," said Gob.

"So you're a ghoul?" asked John.

"That's the accepted venacular. Bigots call us Zombies, Braineaters, Shufflers, almost everyone in this town is a bigot," said Gob.

"Sorry to hear that," said John.

"You're actually sorry for me?" asked Gob.

"Well thats a first. You're alright for a smoothskin," said Gob.

"Thanks," said John.

"You want a drink?" asked Gob.

"I'm broke," said John.

"Shame. I'd buy you a drink if I didn't already owe Moriarty so much," said Gob.

"What do you owe him?" asked John.

"Well he bought me off some slavers and I'm stuck here until I pay off my debt, bastard charges me room and board to," said Gob.

"Sounds like you have it bad," said John.

"You could say that," said Gob. The door to the bar opened and everything went quiet. A large, bearded hispanic man with a blue bandana walked into the room. He sat down in the bar stool next to John.

"Get me a beer Gob," said the man.

"Yeah definetly Mr. Delgado," said Gob. The bar started to get rowdy again. Moriarty came out of his office when he heard the name.

"So Haas, You finally come home. Well I've got a job for you," said Moriarty.

"Megaton isn't my home anymore," said Haas. He had a deep scratchy voice.

"So you say, I remember when you first came to Megaton. You were young and adventureous, escaped from some slavers," said Moriarty.

"I think I already know my life story and don't need to hear it from you," said Haas.

"Well anyway, You remember that hooker Silver?" asked Moriarty.

"Yeah," said Haas.

"She borrowed a ton of caps and hid in Springvale. I need someone to go get my caps back," said Moriarty.

"What's the pay?" asked Haas.

"Of course. Ever since Terra died all you've been conserned about is money and killin," said Moriarty. Haas slammed his fist into the counter creating a dent.

"Sorry. She has 600 caps. You keep 100," said Moriarty.

"500," said Haas.

"Come on Haas, I have a business to run," said Moriarty. Haas looked up at the man with cold, dead eyes.

"500 your way. I'll take the 100," said Moriarty. Gob gave Haas his beer. Haas bent the cap back and took a slug.

"Good," said Haas.

"I'll be staying here tonight too," said Haas.

"Free of charge," said Moriarty. John got up and went up to his room. Amata was sitting on the bed.

"I'm back," said John. amata looked at him.

"How did it go?" asked Amata.

"Well there are these zombie looking creatures called ghouls, I met a drunk named Dave and his brother Jake, and a gut named Haas everyone seems to be afraid of," said John.

"I wonder why," said Amata.

"I heard something about slavers and the name Terra," said John.

"Maybe a girl friend?" said Amata.

"Maybe," said John. He layed down on the opposite side of the bed Amata was on. Amata layed back on her side.

"So I guess we make a new life here," said Amata.

"I guess," said John.

"As long as we stick together I think we will be fine," said Amata.

"Yeah," said John.

"You've been quiet ever since we came to Megaton," said John.

"Haven't I always been?" asked John.

"Yeah you have. I think that's why Butch picked on you so much, because you wre a mysterious guy," said Amata.

"Probably," said John. Amta closed her eyes and turned towards John.

"Well, all we have now is each other," said Amata.

"That's enough for me to keep going," said John. Amata smiled as she slowly fell asleep. John looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to find his father, and he also knew that there was no way he was going back to the Vault, but he felt grief for Amata's father. He hoped that in time she would come to forgive him, even though he felt like he didn't deserve it.


End file.
